greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Sto-Oa
History Origin Sto-Oa was a star that served as the sun to the planet Oa which was located in Space Sector 0000 at the centre of the universe. It was named by the Oans upon their settling of the planet with the name meaning "the Light of Oa". As was the case with most stars in the cosmos, it possessed its own spiritual cosmic being that served as an avatar of its will. At some point, the Maltusians named the sun Sto-Oa and one of the first of their kind who was a female known as Killala mastered The Glow and used her power to depart Maltus where she encountered the Dreaming where she was courted by Dream. Her encounter with the cosmic beings led her to meet and later fall in love with Sto-Oa due to the machinations of Desire when she traversed into the higher planes of existence. When she later learnt that Dream and his brethren were not aliens but actual living spiritual representations of the universe, she flees in terror into the arms of Sto-Oa where her light falls into the star and intermingles with it until it ends. From that point on, Sto-Oa embraced Killala for an eterntiy with the act leading to a splinter in relations between Dream and his sister/brother Desire. The Blind During the time of the Guardians of the Universe, the immortal race of the Oans along with their Green Lantern Corps was destroyed when Hal Jordan went insane and became the supervillain Parallax. Afterwards, the last Green Lantern was Kyle Rayner who was selected by Ganthet to continue the tradition of the Green Lantern Corps. When he obtained the power of Ion, Oa itself was reborn as were the Guardians of the Universe who were recreated as children. Their re-emergence threatened the Qwardians of the Anti-Matter Universe who desired to conquer the Positive-Matter Universe as they had done so to their own dimension. Thus, they formed an alliance with the Black Circle Crime Syndicate and their leader Amon Sur who would help them achieve their goal. This pact between the two led to the construction of a Quantum Singularity Generator that was to be used to power a superweapon known as The Blind that was capable of destroying stars and thus entire planetary systems. The intention of the Weaponers of Qward was to use the weapon to destroy Sto-Oa and the planet Oa whereupon Qward would be transported from their home dimension to replace its countepart and from there the Qwardian Empire would conquer the Positive-Matter Universe. Thus, Doctor Qwan along with a team of scientists was sent to calibrate the weapon for Amon Sur after it had been tested on several stars. This attracted the attention of Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Shilandra Thane and Bynari who infiltrated the Black Circle in order to eliminate the weapon. Ultimately, they failed to prevent Doctor Qwan from firing it and the initial attack struck the surface of Sto-Oa thus increasing the entropic decay to the point that it would explode as a nova. However, Ganthet alongside Lianna and the young Oans used their powers to hold the degeneration back thus reversing its effect. But further attacks were made by the Blind which threatened to overpower the reborn Guardians of the Universe until Rayner destroyed the Blind generator thus ending the threat of the Black Circle as well as the Qwardians. With that achieved, Sto-Oa was saved from destruction and continued to burn bright about the Guardian homeworld. Recharge Upon the resurrection of the Green Lantern Corps, the newly reformed intergalactic law enforcement agency began a recruitment drive in order to replenish its numbers to the point before its destruction. However, the Spider Guild began operating within their base in the Vega System in order to gain further power. By this point, they had mastered the ability to tap into subspace conduits and cause entire stars to collapse into black holes where their energy would be captured by the Guild for their own use. Their activities led to the destruction of several suns which killed several Green Lanterns who were transported to the Spider Guilds nest. However, their actions attracted the attention of the Green Lantern Corps when they captured Soranik Natu through their actions. This led to Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Guy Gardner and Soranik Natu learning that the Guilds next attack was to be against Sto-Oa itself. They in turn were attacked by bounty hunters led by Fatality but in turn were rescued by Green Man and Stel. After which, they quickly returned to Oa but by this point the Spider Guild used their subspace technology on Sto-Oa to create a wormhole through which their invasion forces could attack the Green Lantern Corps along with the helpless Guardians. This saw a Code Zero being declared on Oa as the Green Lanterns battled against yellow coated Spider Guild forces. The result of the Yellow Impurity created by the Parallax Fear Anomaly meant that the Green Lantern Power Ring's were helpless against their attackers due to the fear felt by the Green Lanterns wearing them. However, the arrival of Hal Jordan and John Stewart led to the Corps being rallied and together they used their willpower to fight back against the Guild. When the assembled Green Lantern Corps gathered at the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, they recited the Corps oath and used their emerald light on Sto-Oa which stabilized the star thus reverting it back to normal. This process also created an overload in the subspace conduit that journeyed all the way back to the Spider Guild Nest in the Vega System thus causing it to explode thus defeating the them and ending the threat they posed. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations